The Chalena awards!
by Brentinator
Summary: The moment you have all been waiting for...The Chalena awards! Thanks to all participants! I love you all! (Blows kiss.) Rated K plus for safety.
(Susz is the announcer, Selena and Chase are the hosts, and their friend Mystic, is the trophy girl. Warning, Mystic is part dragon, but we convinced her to stay a human...let's hope it works. Winners, post your speech in the reviews.)

"I am happy to announce the first Chalena awards! And now, welcome your hosts, Chase Davenport and Selena Martins!"

(Audience applause)

"Thanks everyone. Tonight, we are honoring writers, going down memory lane, and celebrating our anniversary...even though it isn't until August."

"Chasey, please don't bore them with details. Let's get to the first award."

"Alright Selena. The nominees for Most Dramatic story are...All thanks to you by EmeraldTulip! Disaster by T00thy! And To start anew by Dirtkid123!"

(Audience applause as Mystic brings trophy and envelope.)

"Thank you Mystic. And the winner is...T00thy!

(Audience applause as T00thy comes up, hugs Chase and Selena, gets trophy from Mystic and gives speech.)

"Chasey, remember our first encounter?"

"You mean when you almost killed me?"

"I meant the first one when I met you and wasn't about to rip you to shreds."

"Oh right! Susz, would you mind showing us?"

"Not at all Chase!"

Clip from Lab Rats, the return of Marcus.

"And these are the mentors." Leo said.

"Adam, I've heard so much about you, is it true that you believe that if both students are passed out after a fight then you know you did a good job?" Selena asked.

"Yes, that's my motto." Adam said.

"Bree, after school tomorrow, do you want to go to the mall of America?" Selena asked.

"Add a stop at a fro-yo store and you described my perfect afternoon." Bree said.

Selena froze.

"Chase Davenport." Chase said.

Selena blushed bright red and started twirling her hair.

"You know, super intelligence, molecular kinsiese, laser bow?" Chase said.

"Uhh, I'm Selena." Selena said.

"Ok, I'll see you later on, but I have to go teach a class now." Chase said.

Selena waved as Chase and Adam walked away.

End.

(Audience applause)

"Yep. After that, Bree tried to convince me otherwise, but I knew that you were the one for me."

"Thanks Selena."

"No problem, but we should probably do the next award."

"Your right. And the nominees for story to make you cry with happiness are...To start anew by Dirtkid123! Prom by Tennisgirl77! All thanks to you by EmeraldTulip!"

(Audience applause as Mystic brings trophy and hands them envelope.)

"And the winner is...Tennisgirl77!"

(Audience applause as Tennisgirl77 hugs comes up, hugs Chase and Selena, graciously accepts trophy and gives speech.)

"Remember when we did the toy drive for Christmas?"

"You wanted to do that, and you blackmailed me."

"True, but I'm amazed it worked."

"Susz, show the scene."

"Absolutely Chase!"

Clip from A Lab Rats Christmas.

"Tasha Davenport reporting from mission creek high where, in the spirit of the holiday season, two bionic humans are making a difference. Selena Martins, why don't you tell us what this fundraiser is going to?" Tasha asked.

"Well Tasha, the bionic academy can't celebrate Christmas because presents are too expensive and we all know that everyone should celebrate Christmas. Witch is why my boyfriend, Chase Davenport and myself are asking you to please donate a toy or two for the bionic academy, so the bionic heroes who have sacrificed so much for you can celebrate Christmas." Selena said.

"I am so happy that you two are making a difference. This fundraiser slash toy drive is at mission creek high. Chase Davenport, tell us what the extra presents and funds will go too?" Tasha asked.

"Well Tasha, if we gather more then four hundred presents and more then five hundred dollars, all of the extra money and toys will go to the orphanage." Chase said.

"Wow! Can you believe this? Come down to mission creek high to see one of the famed bionic humans and to make a difference. Back to you, Carol." Tasha said.

End of clip.

(Audience applause)

"That was fun."

"Yeah, until Mr. Davenport caught us."

"He let us have Christmas though. Don't be a stick in the mud."

"Fine. Next award?"

"Yes. And the nominees for Story that is most likely to happen to us. All thanks to you by EmeraldTulip! Prom by Tennisgirl77! To start anew by Dirtkid123!

(Audience applause as Mystic brings envelope)

"And the winner is...All thanks to you by EmeraldTulip!"

(Audience applause as EmeraldTulip comes on stage, accepts award from Mystic and gives speech)

"Remember when I went all protective on you when we had saved you from Krane?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't leave me unless you had to use the restroom."

"Susz! Let's see it!"

"Of course Selena!"

Clip from Lab Rats, The final decision.

"Hey." Selena said.

"Hey." Chase said in a raspy voice.

It just about killed Selena to see him like this.

"Mr. Davenport told me that you saved my brothers and sister." Chase said.

"Well, it was more like put my force field up, get them out and geo leap away." Selena said.

"Doesn't matter, you still saved them. Thanks." Chase said.

End of clip.

(Audience applause as Selena and Chase start gazing in each others eyes)

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

(Chase and Selena kiss, making Mystic mad. Mystic turns into full blown dragon, grabs Selena and hangs her from the ceiling)

"Put me down!"

"Mystic, you promised you would stay human!"

"But you kissed!"

"It doesn't matter. Bring Selena down and turn back human."

"Fineeeeeee."

(Mystic brings Selena down and turns human again.)

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Chasey."

"Next award...do the nominees...I'm still a bit shakey..."

"Ok baby. The nominees for best sorta AU story is...To start anew by Dirtkid123! Disaster by T00thy! Prom by Tennisgirl77!"

(Audience applause as Mystic hands them the envelope with a scowl.)

"Behave Mystic. Do you want to Selena?"

"Yes. And the winner for best sorta AU story is...To start anew by Dirtkid123!

(Audience applause as Dirtkid123 comes up, hugs Selena and Chase, is handed trophy and gives speech)

"Remember when you were so determined to figure out about Amethyst?"

"Yep. And it involved sneaking into your garbage. Susz! Show the clip!"

"With pleasure."

Clip from Words hurt.

Chase snuck into her room and saw some notes in the trash can. He hesitated, but pulled them out. He looked at all of them and gasped. He knew it, someone was bullying Selena, he was gonna find out who. No one messed with his girlfriend.

"Chase!" Selena exclaimed.

Chase jumped up and tried to hide the fact that he was snooping through Selena's trash.

"Really? You were snooping in my trash? That's low." Selena said.

"Who is bullying you?" Chase demanded, he decided he would get straight to the point.

"I have already told you, I'm not getting bullied." Selena insisted.

"Oh really? What's this? Threats from one of your students?" Chase asked.

"Love letters, every day I swear, my students don't believe me when I say that your my boyfriend." Selena giggled nervously.

"These are very interesting love letters." Chase said.

"Everyone expresses their love differently." Selena said.

Then Chase saw it, on her arm was a huge bruise?

"What happened to your arm." Chase asked.

"Training incident, now get out of my room!" Selena yelled.

Chase rushed out of the room. "That's it, time to find out what is going on." Chase thought to himself. Selena walked out of her room, then he saw Amethyst put a note on Selena's door and left. Chase walked over to the door and looked at the note, it said this.

"Selena, time to find out why I want revenge, come to the rock on the other side of the island and I'll explain to you my amazing plan. And unless you want the whole academy to know about your kissing fiasco, I suggest you come as soon as you read the note.

-Amethyst

End of clip.

(Audience applause)

"Yep. You are so sweet."

"I try."

"Of course you do."

"Mystic!"

"What? I'm not another dumb blond trophy girl. If you wanted a dumb blond, you should've gotten Nicki"

"Where's the dragon replant?!

"Selena, that's not a thing. Also, calm down."

"Fine. We might as well do the next award."

"Alright. The nominees for story that kept me on the edge of my seat are...All thanks to you by EmeraldTulip! Disaster by T00thy! To start anew by Dirtkid123!"

(Audience applause as Mystic hands them the envelope)

"And the winner is...Disaster by T00thy!"

(Audience applause as T00thy accepts second award of the night, hugs Selena and Chase, and makes speech)

"I'm having so much fun."

"Me too."

"I'm not."

"Mystic, stop being a crab. We kissed. Alright? That's it."

"He's also my boyfriend!"

"Well he's my fiancee!"

"That's it you!"

(Selena and Mystic go behind the curtain and start fighting)

"Put the clip up where I proposed while I deal with...this catfight."

"No problem Chase, and I hope they quit soon."

Clip from Sticks and stones.

She was watching a movie with Chase when he paused it.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Selena asked.

He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on his knee.

"Selena Rachel Martins, will you make me the happiest man alive." He opened a box with a ring in it. "And marry me?" Chase asked.

"Yes!" Selena said hugging Chase around the neck.

Chase put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

End of clip.

"Selena, I will hit you with this broom!"

"You are a freaking dragon! And you think a broom can hurt me?! I'm the most powerful bionic human there is!"

"Girls that's enough! If you start fighting one more time, I will end the awards. Understand?!"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Hey Chasey, remember when I visited you guys after you joined the Elite Force?"

"Yeah I do. Susz?"

"Say no more."

Clip from The next step

I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and stroked his hair. He groaned a little bit in his unconscious sleep, but he didn't wake up.

"Come on Chasey, wake up." I whispered as I squeezed his hand a little.

I felt a very light squeeze on my hand and realised that it was Chase. I smiled a bit that he was waking up. After a few minutes of squeezing each other's hands, his beautiful hazel eyes opened and looked straight at me.

"Hey Chase." I smiled as I stroked his hair.

"What happened?" He asked in a horse voice.

"Roman and Riker threw you into a skyscraper." I said as I grabbed a wet washcloth and put it on his forehead.

"Where is Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"He had to go back to Mission Creek. He should be back later." I explained as I gently dabbed the washcloth on his forehead and continued to hold his hand.

End of clip.

"You acted like a mom then also."

"Well when you quit getting hurt, I'll stop acting like your mom."

"Ready for the last award of the night?"

"Yeah. And the nominees for the best story is...Disaster by T00thy! To start anew by Dirtkid123! Prom by Tennisgirl77! All thanks to you by EmeraldTulip!"

(Audience applause as Mystic hands them the envelope)

"And the winner is...Prom by Tennisgirl77!"

(Audience applause as Tennisgirl77 accepts award, hugs Chase and Selena and gives speech)

That's it everyone! Let us know if we should do this next year!"

"I hoped you enjoyed this as much as we did!"

"Or hated it as much as I did."

"Mystic! It's on now!"

(Selena and Mystic start fighting again.)

"I'm done! Goodnight people!"

(Chase leaves stage as Selena and Mystic start bopping each other with brooms)

 **Mystic is not my OC. It's Mystic the animus's. She is one of my best friends.**

 **Thanks to all the participants!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
